The Beast
The Beast is a mythological powerful monster that is commonly referred to as The Beast of Kings or The Servant of the True Dragon. It is a beast that is theorized to take part in the final battle between AntiChrist and Christ and it is said the beast would side with the Ultimate Evil, acting as their servant to bring the world to ruin. It is revealed that only the Gods have seen the full appearance of the Beasts and it is revealed that Poseidon had sealed the beast into the bottomless depths of the ocean, it only being awakened when the Christ and Antichrist are awakened. Appearance The True Appearance of the Beast is unknown to all the main characters of the series due to only the Gods knowing of it's appearance however after the Rating Game between Riser, Ichiro and Issei both dream of a black mist with a chilly smile and dark face that made the two shudder in fear. The creature refers to itself as "The Beast" and reveals its plan to rule alongside the dragon to cause ruin to the Earth. Personality The Beast's only personality trait seems to be to cause destruction and chaos on the Earth similar to the likes of Trihexa however unlike Trihexa The Beast's nature to destroy is limited by it's master. It is revealed that during the fight between Christ and AntiChrist the beast will be forced to choose a side. The Beast is revealed to be indifferent to supernatural creatures revealing it's only plan is to make servants of all the humans which would in extension cause the extinction of the Angels and other mythological factions in the process (due to them surviving on faith and the belief of humans). The Beast is shown to possess a deep hatred of humans. This is later revealed to be because the beast carries the hatred of all the fallen angels who left heaven after God commanded them to serve humans, beings that they believed to be "inferior apes". History Not much is known about the Beast other than the fact that the beast was seen as a threat after destroying Atlantis, the city created by the Greek God Poseidon. In retaliation Poseidon allied with numerous nymphs and witches to have the Beast sealed in the deepest part of the ocean. The Beast was then revealed that it would rise up once the start of the battle between the Christ and Antichrist begun. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: The Beast possesses an immense amount of strength since it was capable of destroying Atlantis, a city filled with numerous supernatural creatures, descendants of heros from myths, and even inhabited by Demigods. The Beast was able to destroy the city and slaughter all the creatures living there. This places the Beast at mid-class deity level. All other abilities of the Beast are unknown at the moment. Equipment To Be Announced Trivia * I got the ideas of the Beast after reading Revelations 13: 1 and 2 however these were most likely the same scriptures that inspired Trihexa however the Beast and trihexa are two completely different things with Trihexa possessing far more power than the beast does. * It is revealed that the Beast would rise from the ocean into the sand, which is a reference to the scriptures that inspired the Beast. * The Beast is essentially supposed to be a servant to the Dragon. * The Monster Ichiro sees in his dream in Life 2 is not the Beast but simply the dark aspects of his own personality also known as Dark Ichiro. Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Terminology